


Dog Treats

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Cum drinking, Dogboys & Doggirls, F/M, Face-Sitting, Halloween Costumes, Kemonomimi, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Precum, Short, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thighs, Zombies, cum flood, excessive cum, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, thick, thick thicks, voluptuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: The Sadler Family matriarch brings her loyal "guard-dog (boy)" Bau with her to her favorite bar for a Halloween costume party. While the Sadler ladies are upstairs drinking and chatting, Bau gets in trouble down in the basement with a voluptuous bar-girl.





	Dog Treats

Music pumped out of the walls of nearly every bar and club in the city. It was Halloween night and while children were out in the suburbs trick-or-treating, childless adults were out partying. Pretty young things roamed around in “sexy” costumes twice too small for them; doubly so for the slightly more mature ladies who were out and about. Some climbed up to penthouse suites for private get-togethers, away from the public eye. Others spent the night at their favorite watering holes.

 _The Morgue_  was one of those watering holes open for the night. A well-built, fatherly minotaur named Sieg built this bar out of an abandoned morgue, hence the name. His girlfriend Oro helps him run the place, his first-daughter Scorcha works as a waitress, and their close family-friend Ronnie works the cellar when she isn’t needed up top.

“Alright everyone,” Oro announced, “it’s past midnight! We’ll start selling our  _special_  drinks now!”

Liberty Sadler, a 6’5”, blonde, Amazonian goddess of a woman was one of the event attendees that night. She brought her grown-up daughters down from their family farm to her favorite bar to celebrate the night.

Oh, and she brought her dog, too.

Despite being a regular patron of Sieg’s establishment, Liberty hadn’t ever heard an announcement like that. Granted, she’d never been there for a holiday before, so it was understandable that she’d never known about these “special drinks.” She decided to ask Oro about them. Maybe she and her daughters would try a round.

“ _Special drinks_? When did y’all get those?”

“We’ve always had ‘em, we just can’t sell them ‘till after midnight. You’re always out of here before then, typically with some guy wrapped around your little finger.”

“ _GHAHAHAHAHA!_ ”

Liberty’s hearty laugh nearly shook her twiggy daughter Casey off the adjacent barstool.

“I reckon y’er right! And good thing I always did, otherwise I might not have any ‘a these beautiful babies!”

Liberty wrapped her enormous, toned arms around three daughters at once, bringing them in close for a surprise family hug.

“Ew, Mom, I…don’t wanna think about that,” Casey said quietly as the tried to push herself away.

Liberty turned her head back to Oro, her daughters still held closely against her bosom.

“So, which of these ‘ _special drinks’_  do you recommend?”

“Oh, Lib, I think I know exactly which one you’ll love. First one’s on the house – I guarantee you’ll want more.”

Oro winked at her husband, who was polishing a glass mug with his favorite rag. He winked back, then got to working on Liberty’s first special. He brought his hand up to his snout and turned his head to the cellar staircase.

“Ronnie! I need you to bring a keg of cream out of the cellar!”

–

Down below, Ronnie was just starting to awaken from an unpaid nap. She felt groggy, even groggier than usual considering half of her brain was dead and reanimated.

“Ah, shit…What did Sieg say?”

The zombie gal rubbed the back of her head and sat up on her bench. The long skirt of her substandard witch’s outfit snagged between the armrest she had slung her legs over and the back of the wall it was propped up against. It tore the cheap, black fabric, revealing her thick and juicy thighs. Despite being an undead, Ronnie’s bod was as fresh as it ever was. The only tells were the heavy stitches running around the top of her left thigh, under her left shoulder, and diagonally across her face. One of her eyes was red, half her head was a deathly grey, and the unshaved portion of her hair was a little matted – other than that, she was still a prime cut of meat.

“God damnit…Why did I need to wear this stupid costume to work today? I’m my own slutty Halloween costume.”

“ _Ronnie! Did you hear me?!_ ”

It was Sieg’s voice, louder and a little more stern than last time.

“ _You’re not_ dead _down there, are you?!_ ”

“You’re not  _FUCKING_  FUNNY, old man!”

Ronnie had heard enough Dad jokes to fill a book. She wasn’t amused by them any longer.

Sieg’s own hearty laughter reached the basement. Knowing that he had her attention now, he kindly ordered for his keg of cream again. Ronnie recognized his request and let him know that she was headed down to the refrigerator room (converted from the old morgue’s cadaver storage) to grab it and bring it up the elevator.

The dimly lit hallway leading to the refrigerator room seemed to stretch into infinity, leading into the black, gaping shadow beyond the room’s open door. Ronnie liked to keep it dark down there – less light makes it easier to catch a quick nap now and then. The light switch to the hallway was actually located inside that old cadaver storage, so she had to walk into darkness before she could flip it on. Her footsteps echoed off the sterile tile floors and walls.

_Pit pat pit pat…_

Ronnie swung her head around. She thought she heard someone coming down the stairs from the bar up above, but she didn’t see anybody when she looked back. The stairwell was empty. She must have been hearing things, or so she thought.

Ronnie got to the end of the hall and reached her hand inside the refrigerator room. She flipped the switch and the floodlights above her turned on, illuminating the hallway and the room she was in. Behind a wall of glass doors, where the bodies used to be stored, were piles of steel kegs labeled: Mino-Cream.

“I can’t believe the old man gets payed to serve his cum up in fancy glasses…What a tre–”

A cute voice screams out from behind Ronnie, cutting her off mid-sentence.

“ _Trick or Treat!!!_ ”

“ _WHOA!_ ”

She leapt into the air in surprise. When she looked back, she caught a view of the person who’d snuck up to her: A short little dog, no taller than 3-and-a-half feet, with shaggy brown hair with a tuft of white in front, big, floppy ears and an even bigger, floppier monstrosity of a cock. It was slung against his shoulder. He had to tilt his head to the side just to see around it. Its head was bigger than his skull and stood over a foot above the rest of him. He was dressed in a firefighter’s costume: red hat, sturdy boots, and an unbuttoned yellow jacket that let his dick sway freely.

“Hehehe, did I scare you?”

The dog grinned toothily as he stared up at Ronnie. As his body spasmed with laughter, the chubby surface of his soft cock wobbled like jelly.

Even though Ronnie’s fright had subsided, her heartrate didn’t slow back down. Her pulse doubled and her knees weakened from staring at such a dangerously hung cutie. She stumbled backwards into the wall by the doorframe, propping herself up against it as she eyed up his delicious, fatty meat. One of her hands wandered through the tear in her skirt. Ronnie pinched her clit through her rapidly wetting panties.

“I must be dreaming…”

“So, so? Do you have any candy to give me?”

Ronnie didn’t have any candy to give to her guest, but she had another kind of treat in mind. Better than a boring old candy bar, this was something the both of them could enjoy together.

“Hmmm…If you give me your name, I might give you something sweeter than candy.”

“Hehe! My name’s Bau! I came here with my boss and her family; she said I’ve been doing such a good job on our farm that she wanted to bring me to her favorite place!”

Bau was bursting with energy, bouncing up and down on the balls of his padded feet. The wagging motion of his tail was so wide that he struck either side of his ass and wrapped his happy little fur-stick around his thigh before swinging it back around. His plump and perky butt stuck out from his hiked-up jacket, wagging from left to right along with his tail. The promise of sweets had him pumped even more than before.

“ _God, this runt is freakishly cute…I could just eat him up!_ ”

Ronnie tore her hand away from her panties and wobbled over to Bau, swaying her hips as she drew nearer.

“Bau…Have you ever eaten from a honeypot before?” Ronnie asked as she walked closer to Bau.

“I’ve had honey before! That’s what you’re talking about, right?!”

“Huhuhu…Noooooot quite, Bau. It’s eeeeeeeven sweeter…”

Ronnie stepped into Bau’s personal space, leaving hardly an inch between them. Bau had to look straight up just to look at her wicked smile. The difference in their size was only more obvious as they stood front-to-front. Bau’s mouth only just reached up to her crotch…the perfect height for what she had planned. Ronnie gently pushed Bau’s glans away from her nipples, brushing it to his side. It fell to the earth with a loud smack, glued to the ground by the powerful force of gravity on his gigaton fuck-sausage.

Bau yelped when his cock struck the floor.

“ _Aaauh!_ ”

A shockwave of pleasure shot up his spine and a big glob of pre shot out of his hole. He shut his eyes tightly as he struggled to process the unexpected wave of pleasure.

In one swift movement, while Bau’s mouth was open wide for his moan and his eyes were closed, Ronnie jumped forward and stuffed his face under her skirt. She dropped her panties and held his mouth against her gaping cunt. His nose dug into her clit, applying intense and satisfying pleasure. Ronnie yelled out too. Bau’s moans were muffled under her suffocating mound.

“ _Aaaaooough YES! Drink up Bau, it’s sweet!_ ”

Clear and viscous juices oozed out of Ronnie’s plump pussy. Bau shook his face back and forth, smearing her secretions all over his cheeks. Her fluids streamed down his chin and all over the root of his cock. Ronnie lifted one of her legs and slung it over Bau’s shoulder – she gripped his shaggy hair with her hands and pulled him in closer, crushing her clit against the hard cartilage of his nose. Bau drank deeply from her vagina, coating his tongue and filling his mouth with her sweet syrup. His fast-beating heart pumped blood into his cock to match every gulp he took. His turgid penis grew even more grotesquely large, stiffening slightly as it rose to attention. Quickly, it filled the space between Ronnie’s two legs, patting her ass from underneath and pushing her even closer into Bau.

Ronnie lifted an arm to stroke the oak tree of a dick twitching at her back. She turned around to kiss it, planting a sloppy wet one just under the glans.

“Mmmmh…I think you’ve had enough to drink…”

With a loud  _PLOP_ , Ronnie pulled her cunt away from Bau’s head. His face was covered in a slimy sheen. Strings of girl-cum clung to his cheeks and the sides of his lips. His panting produced clouds of steamy breath, and his flat dog-tongue hung out of his slack open jaw.

“Did that taste good?” Ronnie teased.

Bau shook his head vigorously in an enthusiastic but nonverbal “yes.”

“Hehe…You’re a good boy, you know that?”

Ronnie scratched Bau behind the ear, to which Bau cutely responded. He shut his eyes tightly again, going back to bouncing on the balls of his feet and thrusting his dangerous rod between Ronnie’s legs. His tip got dangerously close to pounding the ceiling above; Ronnie was nearly bucked off her perch by Bau’s frenzied thigh-fucking. Her thick legs felt incredible to Bau, and he was just about ready to burst.

“W-whoa! Stop, boy!”

Bau’s thrusting didn’t stop despite her order. Ronnie could feel that his pace was picking up. She bounced on his tool like it was a rodeo bull, tossing her into the air before her wide ass smacked down again onto his shaft. Ronnie was able to stabilize herself and climb off, freeing his piston from the heavenly grip of her thighs just before he blew.

Whining and moaning like the dog he was, Bau thrust pointlessly at the air in front of him. Without Ronnie squeezing him, the built-up pressure in his penis was starting to slowly dissipate. His thrusting slowed, his groin twitched and spasmed in agony from his ruined orgasm, and his once hyperactive tail hid meekly between his legs.

Ronnie pulled Bau along by his ear into the refrigerator room. She found a couple of empty barrels and laid atop them on her back, spreading her legs.

“Bau…Now give me my treat…”

She spit into her hand and rubbed it into her groin. She fingered herself with one hand and groped herself with the other, watching with bottomless anticipation as Bau lined himself up for entry. The underside of Bau’s cock, his thick and beefy cumvein, rubbed against her pubic mound as he measured up against her hole. His head nearly struck Ronnie in the chin.

Bau wound his hips back and pressed his glans against Ronnie’s lips. She stretched around his imposing girth, swallowing up his giant piston. She screamed for more, thrashing about on her back and rubbing the bulge growing out of her belly.

“Bau, deeper! Deeper!”

Against Ronnie’s wishes, Bau pulled away from her carnivorous pussy. A full foot of cockmeat unsheathed from the clingy flesh of her vagina, splattering precum and girl juice all over the room.  The cool air of the refrigerator next to them chilled the surface around Bau’s burning meat. He quickly plunged back into Ronnie’s warm insides, feeding in twice the length he pulled out. Once he warmed back up, Bau retracted his cock to feel the tingling sensation of the cold air. The mess around them got bigger every time Bau pumped his cock into Ronnie; Bau’s feet were starting to slip on the wet, slick tile underneath.

Eventually, Bau got his pelvis up against Ronnie. Her womb wrapped around his dick like a latex glove. Bau switched to short, quick thrusts, hammering Ronnie into a quivering puddle of girl-cum. An intense pressure built back up in his loins, rocketing past the intensity he felt earlier while pumping between her thighs, climbing higher and higher until…

**_SPLCH-SSSSBBBLLOOOOOOOOOOORRRT!_ **

A torrent of egg-seeking cum rumbled up from the base of his cock, streaming out the tip like water out of a firehose. The shape of Ronnie’s belly morphed around the stream – it pooled at the pit of her stomach, wobbling and bulging out in all directions. Bau reached out with his paws and latched onto her big, soft, pliable abdomen. The warmth of his own growing balloon of seed radiated off of her body, like a heated blanket ready to be napped on. Bau slowly drifted off to sleep, but his log kept spewing. Cum bubbled out of the sides of her pussy, streaming down Bau’s legs and filling up the room around them.

–

In the bar above, Oro was getting impatient. Liberty had been waiting for her drink for over five minutes. She looked to Sieg for advice.

“Jeez, Ronnie’s taking a while to grab that keg. Should I go down there and help her?”

Liberty, who was sobering by the second, also noticed that something was odd.

“Speaking of…when’s the last time y’all seen Bau? Wasn’t he nappin’ in that corner?”

_DING!_

An odd noise pierced the silence in the bar.

“Aah, that’s the service elevator! Just in ti–”

_FHWOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

When the doors opened, gallons of spunk poured out of the big metal box. Bau’s cream swept chairs, tables and decorations off the floor and across the bar.

“ _Ronnie!_ ” Oro yelled.

Liberty’s daughters lifted their feet onto the seats of their stools, trying but failing to dodge the wave of dog spunk washing over the place. Liberty didn’t care much about getting her legs soaked in jizz; she wasn’t as bothered by it. She silently thought to herself:

“Maybe we should have brought his leash…”


End file.
